1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fairings, and, more particularly, to cab fairings.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a truck cab is hauling a trailer, there can be a significant gap between the truck cab and the trailer. The gap between the truck cab and the trailer provides a surface for air resistance to form against, which increases fuel consumption and wear of the truck engine. Fairings are known that can be installed on the truck cab to cover some of the gap formed between the truck cab and trailer. The fairings are installed on the truck cab and extend toward the trailer, reducing the amount of air flow that can be directed against the trailer and create air resistance. The length of the fairings is less than the entire length of the gap, to prevent the fairings from interfering or being destroyed during a turning maneuver of the truck cab and the trailer. Such a length does not completely cover the gap and can still allow for air resistance to build between the truck cab and the hauled trailer.
What is needed in the art is a cab fairing that can reduce air resistance at high speeds.